scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Sloth of Note Dame (1996)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" *Quasimodo - Sid (Ice Age) *Esmeralda - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Phoebus - Alex (Madagascar) *Frollo - Soto (Ice Age) *Hugo - Timon (The Lion King) *Victor - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Laverne - Gloria (Madagascar) *Archdeacon - Boris (Balto; 1995) *Clopin - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Puppet Clopin - Cri-Kee (Mulan; 1998) *Achilles - Donkey (Shrek) *Djali - Scrat (Ice Age) *Guard Leaders - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Torturer - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Quasimodo's Mother - Eunice (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Bird with Quasimodo - Tiago (Rio 2) *Gypsies in the beginning of the film - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Miller - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) Gallery Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Quasimodo Gia.jpeg|Gia as Esmeralda Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Phoebus Soto.png|Soto as Frollo Timon-the-lion-king-1.01.jpg|Timon as Hugo Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Victor Gloria.jpg|Gloria as Laverne Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as The Archdeacon Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Clopin Cri-Kee_Mulan_Disney2014.jpg|Cri-Kee as Puppet Clopin Donkey.jpg|Donkey as Achilles Scrat.jpg|Scrat as Djali Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump.jpg|Stan and Heff as The Guard Leaders B-Penguins.jpg|Octopi as The Gypsies (at the Beginning of the Film) Parts: * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 1 - "The Bells of Notre Dame" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 2 - Sid's Unhappiness * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 3 - Sid Spoils His Thinking to Soto * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 4 - "Out There" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 5 - Captain Alex/Gia the Gypsy/The Palace of Justice * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 6 - "Topsy Turvy"/Sid Gets Tortured * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 7 - Gia Helps Sid/Gia's Chase * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 8 - Gia and Alex Meet * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 9 - "God Help the Outcasts" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 10 - Sid Made a Friend with Gia * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 11 - Sid Helps Gia Escape/Sid's Fight Against Alex * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 12 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Jaguar/Burning the House Down * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 14 - "A Guy Like You" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 15 - Alex and Gia's Love/"Heaven's Light" (Reprise) * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 16 - "You Helped Her Escape!" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 17 - The Trail to Gia's Hideout/"The Court of Miracles" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 18 - Burning at the Stake/Poor Sid/"Sanctuary" * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 19 - Sid Thinks Gia is Dead/Battling Soto * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 20 - Sid the True Hero/"The Bells of Notre Dame" (Reprise) * The Sloth of Notre Dame Part 21 - End Credits/"Someday" Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs